The Hardest Thing
by KyuuriSon
Summary: T/P... a songfic about Trunks dumping Pan. *avoids the ki blasts from TP fans* a little P/17 and T/M too


The Hardest Thing  
  
By: Kyuuri Son  
  
Author notes: Just so you all know, this is my first... and last TP fic. Well, somewhat TP fic. Anyway, hope you all like it. And please, no flames TP fans -_-;  
  
Disclaimer: do I have to do this? ...blah. I don't own Trunks or Pan, or Dragon Ball Z. "The Hardest Thing" belongs to 98º.  
  
***  
  
We both know that I shouldn't be here   
  
This is wrong  
  
And baby its killing me, it's killing you  
  
Both of us tryin' to be strong  
  
I looked out over the city where Pan and I sat silently. This was my sorry attempt for making up for the date which I had to cancel last week- due to problems at work. I sighed, reflecting on our relationship. At first it was pure bliss, both of us madly in love with each other and not leaving each other's side for a mere second. But slowly, ever so slowly, things began to change between us. We began to fight. Just little disagreements at first, which through time developed into venomous screaming matches that always ended in either her hitting me and flying off, or me just flying off. We always made up of course, but it never was the same.  
  
I've got somewhere else to be   
  
Promises to keep  
  
Someone else who loves me  
  
And trusts me fast asleep  
  
Just recently my best friend confessed her feelings for me. And I've discovered that I have feelings for her, too. I lay down and looked up at the moon. I've also discovered I don't love Pan anymore. Well, not the way I used to. I glance over at Pan, her ebony eyes meeting my gaze.  
  
"Pan..." I said, getting up and looking her in the eye. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately."  
  
She looked away from me. "And?"  
  
I've made up my mind   
  
There is no turning back  
  
She's been good to me  
  
And she deserves better than that  
  
This was going to suck. Telling the one who has loved you practically their whole life that you don't love them anymore... Kami help me. She will be mad, and hurt of course, but somehow I know she will be happier without me. She will find someone who doesn't work 14 hours a day. She'll find someone who won't neglect her.  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do   
  
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
  
To show no emotion when you start to cry  
  
"Pan... this isn't going to work." She closed her eyes, letting the words sink in.  
  
"But we can make it work, can't we?" She said softly, turning to face me. I averted my eyes from her painful gaze.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Pan." I looked her in the eyes. "I don't love you anymore."  
  
It was a quick, painful punch. Right in the nose. I covered my face with my hands, groaning. I guess I deserved it. I should have said something else other than `I don't love you'. When I regained my composure I looked up, and saw the tears pouring over her cheeks.  
  
I can't let you see what you mean to me   
  
When my hands are tied  
  
And my heart's not free  
  
We're not meant to be  
  
I got up, seeing the anger and hurt in her eyes.  
  
"WHY?!" She screamed, clenching her fists. "What happened!? We were so happy Trunks! Remember?! Why can't we just start over?!"  
  
By now she was slamming her fists into my chest, barely getting the words out between sobs. I put my arms around her and she calmed down, falling into me and sobbing some more.  
  
"What...changed?" She asked softly, between sniffles. I rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"I..." I contemplated my words carefully, trying not to upset her further. "Pan... you and I... we're just not meant to be."  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you  
  
I know that we'll meet again  
  
Fate has a place and time  
  
So you can get on with your life  
  
I've got to be cruel to be kind  
  
She pulled away, and looked at me before taking to the sky. I watched her retreating form until it disappeared into the night sky. This is for the best, Pan-chan. I thought before flying away from the park.  
  
Like Dr. Zhivago  
  
All my love I'll be sending  
  
And you will never know  
  
'Cause there can be no happy ending  
  
I saw Pan the next day during my lunch break. She was at the café across the street from the restaurant I was at. She was drinking coffee with Juunanagou. They were having a friendly conversation, until he asked her something and she started to cry. The android got up from where he sat and hugged her. Frowning, I went back to reading my newspaper while waiting for my food.  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you   
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
  
To show no emotion when you start to cry   
  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
  
When my hands are tied  
  
And my heart's not free  
  
We're not meant to be  
  
A week later there was a party at Capsule Corp.; it was in honor of my mom and dad's anniversary- much to my father's annoyance. Everyone was there, Goten and Paresu, Gohan and Videl, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Juuhachigou and Kuririn, Marron... and Pan. She had brought along Juunanagou too.  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do   
  
To turn around and walk away  
  
Pretending I don't love you  
  
I decided to break the ice between us after my father scooped up his wife in his arms and took off- to who knows where. She was sitting next to Juunana on the couch while he had a conversation with his sister. I sat down next to her and smirked, making some crack about where my parents could have gone. She playfully hit me in the arm and laughed. I saw Marron eyeing me from across the room. I gave her a reassuring smile and continued talking to Pan. After ten minutes Pan asked to talk to me alone. We went aside and she turned to face me.  
  
Maybe another time, another day   
  
As much as I want to, I can't stay  
  
I've made up my mind  
  
There is no turning back  
  
She's been good to me  
  
And she deserves better than that  
  
"So... there is no chance for us getting back together?" She asked me. I sighed; I thought she was over it.  
  
"You know the answer to that, Pan." With that I turned to go back inside. She tentatively put her arms around my waist.  
  
"I miss you Trunks." She whispered. I closed my eyes.  
  
"No you don't." I heard a faint gasp as she released me. I turned around, taking her surprised face in my hands.  
  
"Deep down, Pan, you are happy. I can see it in your eyes. You're better off without me, and you know it. You just have to accept it. You will find someone else. Someone who will love you..." I smirked. "Maybe that someone is Juunana." Leaving her with that, I went back inside.  
  
"You're right... Trunks..." Pan murmured.  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
  
To show no emotion when you start to cry  
  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
  
When my hands are tied  
  
And my heart's not free  
  
We're not meant to be  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you  
  
Marron walked up to me with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. I gave her my trademark smirk.  
  
"I just made her realize the truth." Marron raised an eyebrow, and I pointed to the couch where Pan and Juunana sat, kissing. She looked at me and smiled. Scooping her up in my arms, I decided to blow the party, so I could have some alone time with my best friend... and new found girlfriend.  
  
****  
  
So! Whatcha think? I know it's kinda corny -_-; I got writers block towards the end... eheh. Anyways, please review! 


End file.
